Rammus/Strategy
Skill usage * can be used to interrupt cast dashes such as or mid-flight. ** Abilities such as , and will not stop if Rammus is accelerating in the opposite direction. ** If an enemy uses through Rammus while he is using , the ability won't be cancelled. * increases armor, which increases his damage due to by . * can be used as an effective escape mechanism. It also has a slight knock-back effect, and this allows for you to run into pursuers to momentarily disable them. * As speeds up continuously after the initial cast, it's sometimes better to let it speed up in a brush before rolling at someone. * can be used while in to jump across a minion wave to catch your opponent off-guard. * can hit stealthed champions such as , , , or , dealing damage and knocking them back. It will also work against a , knocking him out of stealth. This can be useful for chasing them if they go stealthed at low health. * You can use then use to be at a high speed when reaching your destination. This is also amazing in conjunction with . * will damage and slow enemies reviving from pseudo-death ( or ) or , granting an easy kill. * can be used on enemies pushing your turret to make them attack you and causing the turret to attack them. It can also be used to take the focus off more squishy allies, allowing them to deal more damage than they would have had they been the focused target. * can also be used to "pull" enemies towards your team as an enemy will be forced to get into attack range to hit you. This is more effective with melee champions whose attack range is shorter than ranged ones. * When using , you can use all your spells to keep enemies in range of this spell in order to maximize damage. This is possible because the ultimate is not channeled. * affects turrets, making a very good pusher, especially late game when he can tank the turret for his team. * can use while using , making it very useful for destroying towers or champions that are low on health and escaping. Build usage Building armor is necessary to put to good use. Having a lot of armor will still result in a large amount of damage. However, do not disregard building magic resistance, as your high armor stat means nothing to the enemy team's mages. It can however be argued that building health will synergize better with the free armor and magic resistance provided by . * can be helpful for laning mana issues and building magic resistance. * in conjunction with and allows you to slow the enemy team heavily and make chasing easier. However, it reduces the enemies attack speed so they won’t get as many reflected hits off you when you taunt them * is a very effective item on , as it reflects damage from auto-attacks (which the enemy is forced to use during ) as well as stacks with the reflecting damage given during along with a lot of attack damage due to his passive. * 's active synergizes well with . * and can deal massive damage with some ability power. This makes a rather potent item as it also provides a large amount of armor. If you're against a magic damage team an Abyssal Scepter can be very helpful for its combination of AP, MR, and its aura. Despite not being as powerful as a Zhonya's Hourglass it can be very effective against magic damage teams. * can be a powerful item, causing to slow a massive area, slowing on if you don't have , very slightly increasing 's slow, and providing a high amount of health. * Another powerful item is , which is applied on enemies attacking during , and can also be applied with or . It synergizes well with , and also provides a generous amount of health. Typically a Liandry's isn't a good item on Rammus due to his high AP ratios. * also synergizes well with . However, as laning with Rammus isn't common and in the Jungle the new Cinderhulk enchantment Sunfire Cape isn't often a good option. Jungling is a strong jungler, with exceptional ganks. allows him to initiate ganks suddenly, and is a strong CC ability with a fairly long duration. * Note that , whilst it still does damage, it has no crowd control effect on or the . Also note that now has absolutely no effect on Baron or Dragon (it will not reduce armor or force either to attack you). Both skills will still affect all other neutral creeps as normal. * allows you to gank a warded lane since your enemies have less time to react as you are approaching them with high speed. Recommended builds Countering * Be careful when attacking while his is active. The damage you deal may be your own undoing. * Try to purchase tenacity items early to reduce the duration of his taunt from his . ** Be careful; even with 35 tenacity will last for up to seconds. ** A champion like Irelia who has natural tenacity can be useful against Rammus due to the large number of allies he usually has with him whenever he engages. * Try casting a slow or stun when he uses so that way cannot initiate with his full combo by using , and straight after hitting a target with . ** Be aware that crowd control abilities will not stop while it is active, but will slow/stun/snare him in place, allowing you to potentially dodge the attack. * is an excellent counter to all AD carries due to his and tendency to build high armor. It is wise to have a mage or a hybrid champion (e.g. or ) take him down. * Building armor penetration items like and will reduce the effectiveness of his armor, allowing you to deal more damage to him. **The Black Cleaver is especially effective against Rammus, as it reduces his armor, thus reducing the AD he gains from his passive. ** Due to his taunt it may not be a good idea to duel him as a mage unless you can kite him. * If is building AP don't let your guard down, and have great AP ratios and low cooldowns. * Although picking AP champions can make Rammus less effective by forcing him to build magic resistance in addition to armor, be wary of picking too many AP champions, as the enemy can pick champions like and to counter that. * is an excellent item against Rammus. Not only this item get rid of his taunt, but it also has magic resistance to reduce the magic damage that Rammus does with his abilities. * Apart from AP champions, AD champions who have abilities that deal magic or true damage, such as , and can be good options against Rammus, as armor is a less effective option to deal with them. * One of biggest strengths as a jungler is his strong ability to gank lanes thanks to his and . However, as with most tank junglers, he is an extremely poor duelist. Consider playing junglers that excel in counter-jungling and dueling such as , , , , , and . ** His jungle wave clear is also very slow as well, and he'll most likely spend his time ganking lanes than farming. As such, farm based junglers should have no problems against Rammus. Champion Spotlight Category:Champion strategies